shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iroppoi
Iroppoi is a Seaman First Class in the Marines and an adjutant of Aharon in a manner similar to how Tashigi is an adjutant of Smoker. She is also the inspiration for the Marine philosophy of Necessary Justice and a member of the Shinan no Shinsengumi (Shinan's Newly Selected Corps), an unofficial division within the Marines which consist of Rear Admiral Shinan and those Marines whom are closely affiliated with her. Personality Write the first section of your page here. Abilities and Powers ''Sekushi Kenpo (Sexy Style) Sexy Style is an extraordinarily unconventional yet comically effective form of martial arts. It was developed by Jolly D. Mona whom taught it to a twenty-four-year-old 'Iroppoi' during an inspection of the 'Dyn'raki Revolutionaries. Iroppoi tends to utilize it in conjunction with her ''Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū ('''''Legitimate Self-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet) and her Rokushiki (Six Powers). Sexy Style, Chest Court - Is a maneuver where Irropoi interrogates an indivdual by means of threatening to induce a life-threatening nosebleed with her cleavage. ''Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū (Legitimate Self-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet) Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū is an ansatsuken which has been gradually developed by commercial sailors as an efficient means of defending their cargo from pirates and hostile creatures. As a result of having been designed to be used to prevent the theft of freight, it is an exclusively offensive form of unarmed combat which endorses only the most precise of attacks in order to prevent collateral damage. This form of martial arts is the standard method of hand-to-hand combat of the Dyn'raki Revolutionaries. 'Bananawani no Shippo' - 'Banana Gator's Tail' - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner perfectly emulates the supersonic lashes of a bullwhip through the utilization of his or her arm. He or she does so by utilizing his or her shoulder to flail the entirety of his or her arm in a manner which causes his or her anatomical arm, forearm and hand to function like the thong, fall, and cracker of a bullwhip. This maneuver allows a practitioner to deliver a devastating chop to his or her target. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū will be capable of redirecting a chop delivered through the utilization of this maneuver by means of jerking his or her shoulder. A master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū will be capable of doing so by simply twitching of his or her shoulders. : 'Jakkuhoippu' - Japanese Pronunciation of English: 'Jackwhip' - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner perfectly emulates the supersonic lashes of bullwhip through the utilization of his or her leg. He or she does so by utilizing his or her hip to flail the entirety of his or her leg in a manneer which causes his or her thigh, calves, and feet to function like the thong, fall, and cracker of a bullwhip. This maneuver allows the practitioner to deliver a devastating kick to his or her target. It's named after its inventor, Jacques "Jack" Jacquet. ''Rokushiki (Six Styles) Is a form of Martial Arts composed of seven maneuvers and variations of those maneuvers. The level of physical fitness that is required to perform its maneuvers has rendered Rokushiki a style which is only capable of being utilized by superhumans. Rokushiki was taught to Iroppoi by a few of her superiors within the Marines. Geppou - Moon Step - A maneuver where the user manages to leap while being in midair by means of compressing the air beneath his or her foot with a vigorous stamp and then allowing the aforementioned air to explosively decompress in a manner which will propel him or her. Rankyaku - Storm Leg - A maneuver where the user lashes either of his or her legs towards the direction of his or her target(s) at an extreme velocity, projecting a crescent blade of compressed air towards the direction of his or her target(s) as a result of doing so. : Rankyaku, Suto-mu Regguu - Storm Leg, Storm Leg - A maneuver where the user utilizes Jakkuhoippu to perform Rankyaku, allowing the user to project a crescent blade of compressed air towards his or her target at supersonic speeds. Soru - Shave - A maneuver where the user manages to take a total of ten or more steps within the span of a subconscious blink of a human eye. : Soru, A-mu obu She-bingu - Shave, Arm of Shaving - Is a maneuver where the user initiates Bananawani no Shippo (Banana Gator's Tail) at the speed of Soru. History Iroppoi was born within the dark depths of Dyn'rak's trenches. Upon becoming eight-years-old, she would be conscripted into the Revolutionaries by the eldest of her six brothers of all people. Due to the fact that the Marines were generally hesitant to shoot an unarmed child, the Revolutionaries would train her as a combat engineer. Gradually, Iroppoi lost the entirety of her family to the Insurrection at Dyn'rak. In an attempt to stifle Revolutionary conscription, the Marines launched a chemical weapons attack on Iroppoi's hometown and as a result killed her father. As a means of discouraging people from attempting to leave Dyn'rak, the Revolutionaries begun to bombard all non-Revolutionary ships with mortar bombs and as a result killed both Iroppoi's mother and the youngest of Iroppoi's six brothers. Four of Iroppoi's remaining five brothers died in battle. Iroppoi's fith, and eldest, brother was killed by Revolutionaries for attempting to organize a ceasefire. By this point in time Iroppoi was completely disillusioned with the Dyn'raki Revolutionaries' idea of establishing a utopian New World Order through war. Iroppoi's disillusionment made her inattentive in battle, eventually resulting in her capture by some Marines. Said Marines would sell her to a slaver whom in turn would sell her to a World Noble. This World Noble would bestow Iroppoi onto his son, Saint Martin-Luther. Much to Iroppoi's surprise, she unintentionally managed to befriend Saint Martin-Luther to the point where Saint Martin-Luther enlisted himself into the Marines in exchange for Iroppoi's emancipation. Inspired by the fact that a World Noble of all people could develop into an admirable person, Iroppoi decided that it was possible for the World Government to develop into an admirable organization. She also decided to dedicate the remainder of her life to hastening that development. Iroppoi then enlisted herself into the Marines alongside Saint Martin-Luther. She would formulate the Marine philosophy of Necessary Justice, which states that a Marine should ONLY do what is NECESSARY to PROTECT the INNOCENT, and advocate its adoption by her fellow Marines. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Former Slave Category:Marine Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Powerhouse411